eisundfeuerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Ein Tanz mit Drachen - Kapitel 27 - Das hässliche kleine Mädchen
Das hässliche kleine Mädchen (Arya II) ist das siebenundzwanzigste Kapitel von Ein Tanz mit Drachen, dem zweiten Teil des fünften Bandes der Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Reihe. Der POV-Charakter des Kapitels ist Arya Stark. Zusammenfassung Arya Stark erhält den Auftrag, für das Haus von Schwarz und Weiß einem Mann die Gabe des Todes zu überbringen und wird dafür mit einem neuen Gesicht versehen. Anschließend wird sie in den Rang eines Akolythen erhoben. Synopsis Arya trifft den Priester mit dem Pestopfergesicht Arya Stark befindet sich immer noch im Haus von Schwarz und Weiß. An einem Abend erscheinen gleich elf Diener des Vielgesichtigen Gottes zu einer Versammlung; so viele, wie Arya zuvor noch nie auf einmal gesehen hat. Nur der Fette und der kleine Lord treten durch die Vordertür ein, die Übrigen gelangen allesamt über Geheimgänge in den Tempel. Alle elf Diener tragen schwarz-weiße Roben, doch nachdem sie Platz genommen haben, schlagen sie ihre Kapuzen zurück und zeigen das Gesicht, für das sie sich an diesem Tag entschieden haben. Die hohen Stühle der Priester sind abwechselnd aus weißem Wehrholzbaum und aus schwarzem Ebenholz angefertigt. Ein Akolyth steht auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Raums. Er trägt eine Karaffe voller dunkelrotem Wein, während Arya Wasser serviert, wann immer jemand danach verlangt. Die meiste Zeit aber steht Arya still wie eine Statue und wartet. Die Priester unterhalten sich in der Sprache von Braavos, nur zwischendurch diskutieren sie für ein paar Minuten auf Hochvalyrisch, als es Besonders hitzig wird. Arya würde die meisten Worte zwar verstehen, doch sprechen die Diener so leise, dass sie nichts hören kann. Offenbar geht es unter anderem darum, einem Mann den Tod zu bringen, und sowohl der Fette als auch ein weiterer Mann mit dem Gesicht eines Pestopfers erklären, dass sie den Mann kennen, was sie anscheinend davon abhält, den Auftrag zu übernehmen. Der Stattliche hingegen erklärt sich bereit, dem Mann die Gabe des Todes zu überbringen. Später erklärt sich der Schieler bei einem anderen Mann bereit. Nach drei Stunden ist das Treffen beendet und die meisten Priester verabschieden sich. Zurück bleiben der Gütige Mann, die Heimatlose und das Pestopfer. Letztgenannter will sich alleine mit Arya unterhalten. Er fragt sie, wer sie sei, und als sie instinktiv antwortet, sie sei Niemand, nennt er sie eine schlechte Lügnerin. Dann fragt er, warum sie überhaupt in dem Tempel sei, und Arya antwortet, dass sie von ihnen lernen wolle, vor allem, wie sie ihr Gesicht verwandeln könne. Der Priester erklärt ihr, dass sie zunächst ihr Herz verwandeln müsse, denn die Gabe des Vielgesichtigen Gottes sei kein Spielzeug. Er fragt sie, ob sie zu ihrem eigenen Vergnügen töten würde, und weil sie sich daraufhin auf die Lippe beißt, schlägt der Priester sie, weil er weiß, dass sie lügt. Arya aber bedankt sich für die Ohrfeige und streitet ab, aus Vergnügen töten zu wollen, woraufhin der Priester sie abermals eine Lügnerin nennt und ihr erklärt, sie habe die Augen eines Wolfes, der nach Blut giere. Arya muss instinktiv an die Namen ihrer Todesliste denken und widerspricht nicht, weil sie weiß, dass der Mann ihre Lüge erkennen würde. Er bietet Arya an, wieder "Katz aus den Kanälen" zu sein, denn das sei ein kleines und ruhiges Leben, das zu ihr passen würde. Arya fürchtet, dass der Mann sie fortschicken will, daher behauptet sie, sie habe kein Herz und könnte sogar ihn auf der Stelle töten, wenn sie wollte. Als er daraufhin fragt, ob sie daran Freude haben würde, antwortet sie mit "vielleicht". Das Pestopfer erklärt ihr, dass sie dann nichts in dem Haus von Schwarz und Weiß verloren habe, da der Tod niemandem Freude bereiten sollte. Sie seien weder Soldaten noch stolze Bravos und wollten auch kein Geld mit dem Tod verdienen, sie seien einfach die Diener des Vielgesichtigen Gottes. Arya antwortet mit "Valar dohaeris", was "Alle Menschen müssen dienen" bedeutet, aber der Priester erklärt, sie sei zu stolz zum dienen, auch sei sie nicht demütig genug. Als Arya behauptet, sie könne demütiger sein als alle anderen, muss der Priester lachen und verspottet sie. Er fragt sie, ob sie auch den Preis bezahlen könne: alles, was sie jetzt habe und die Hoffnung auf das, was sie irgendwann in der Zukunft haben könnte. Sie habe ihnen zwar schon ihre Augen gegeben, aber sie müsse ihnen auch noch ihre Ohren und Beine geben und werde niemals mehr Tochter und auch nie Frau oder Mutter sein. Arya erklärt, der Preis sei ihr egal, dann fordert sie ein neues Gesicht, aber der Priester erwidert, das müsse sie sich erst verdienen, dann trägt er ihr auf, einem Mann eine bestimmte Gabe zu überbringen und ihn zu töten. Dafür müsse sie noch einmal in die Rolle von "Katz aus den Kanälen" schlüpfen. Katz aus den Kanälen beobachtet einen alten Mann Am nächsten Tag kehrt sie also zu Brusco und seinen Töchtern zurück in dessen Haus am Kanal. Brusco und Brea sind erstaunt, sie wiederzusehen, doch nachdem sie sich mit "Valar morghulis" und "Valar dohaeris" begrüßt haben, ist es wie früher. Später am Morgen sieht sie zum ersten Mal den Mann, den sie töten soll, als sie ihren Muschelkarren zum Violetten Hafen schiebt. Der Mann ist über 50 Jahre alt, und Arya muss sich zunächst zwingen, kein Mitleid mit ihm zu haben. Als sie ihm aber auf der Straße begegnet und ihn anlächelt, damit er etwas bei ihr kauft, blickt er sie nur finster an und geht einfach an ihr vorbei. Arya findet den Mann unhöflich und schätzt seinem Äußeren nach zu urteilen, dass er hart und gemein ist. Als sie das Beobachtete am Abend dem Gütigen Mann berichtet, tadelt dieser sie, denn es stünde ihr nicht zu, über einen fremden Mann zu urteilen. Am nächsten Tag beobachtet sie ihn wieder, und dieses Mal fallen ihr seine grausamen und unruhigen Hände auf. Als sie am Abend erklärt, dass der Mann bestimmt ein unruhiges Leben führt und ihr letztlich dankbar sein werde, wenn sie ihn töte, erwidert der Gütige Mann, dass er Arya überhaupt nicht bemerken dürfe, ansonsten habe sie versagt. Arya beobachtet den Mann einige weitere Tage lang und kommt zu dem Schluss, dass er eine Art Kaufmann ist. Er verbringt die Tage in einer Suppenküche am Violetten Hafen, wo er Papiere und Siegelwachs hin und her schiebt und in barschem Ton mit Kapitänen, Schiffseignern und Kaufleuten verhandelt. Obwohl sie ihn nicht zu mögen scheinen, bringen sie dem alten Mann Geld, das dieser zählt und aufstapelt, nachdem er jede Münze mit seinen Zähnen geprüft hat. Anschließend schreibt er dann immer etwas auf ein Pergament, setzt ein Siegel darunter und überreicht es seinem Gegenüber, oder er schiebt die Münzen wieder zurück und schüttelt den Kopf. Der Gütige Mann erklärt Arya eines Abends, dass der alte Mann Versicherungen für ihre Schiffe ausstelle für den Fall, dass diese untergehen oder gekapert werden. Treten diese Versicherungsfälle dann ein, sterben nicht selten auch die Kapitäne selbst, doch es ist tröstlich für sie zu wissen, dass die Versicherung in Braavos für ihre Hinterbliebenen sorgen wird. Der Gütige Mann deutet allerdings an, dass der alte Mann die Versicherungen nicht immer ausbezahlt, und Arya begreift, dass einer der Betrogenen im Haus von Schwarz und Weiß darum gebeten haben muss, dass der Vielgesichtige Gott den alten Mann zu sich nehme. Der Gütige Mann fragt Arya, ob sie den Mann noch töten wolle, doch Arya ist gewillt, den Auftrag zu erfüllen. Hernach zerbricht sie sich den Kopf darüber, wie sie dem alten Mann die Gabe überbringen kann, denn er ist ständig von zwei Leibwächtern umgeben. Sie begleiten ihn den ganzen Tag über und sorgen dafür, dass ihm niemand zu nahe kommt. Sie kosten sogar sein Essen in der Suppenküche vor und gehen mit ihm, wenn er Wasser lässt. Arya überlegt, ob sie den Mann töten kann, wenn der größere der beiden Leibwächter selbst Wasser lassen geht, denn den kleineren könnte sie ohne Probleme ebenfalls töten, aber der Gütige Mann ermahnt sie, dass sie nur demjenigen die Gabe überreichen dürfe, den der Vielgesichtige Gott auserwählt habe. Drei weitere Tage beobachtet sie den alten Mann am Hafen, bis sie endlich weiß, wie sie es anstellen kann. Einen weiteren Tag übt sie mit ihren Fingermessern, so wie der Rote Roggo es ihr einst beigebracht hat. Beim nächsten Frühstück verkündet sie, dass sie dem Mann die Gabe am nächsten Tag überreichen werde. Arya erhält ein neues Gesicht Der Gütige Mann erklärt daraufhin, dass "Katz aus den Kanälen" für die Tat zu bekannt im Hafen sei und er nicht wolle, dass Brusco und seine Töchter Probleme bekämen, daher sei es an der Zeit, dass Arya ein neues Gesicht bekomme. Der Gütige Mann erklärt Arya, dass sie ein hässliches Gesicht erhalten werde, sodass sich die meisten Menschen von ihr abwenden werden. Dann führt er sie am schwarzen Wasserbecken vorbei in den hinteren Teil des Tempels zu der Treppe, die über 40 Stufen hinab in die Gewölbe führt. Die Heimatlose gesellt sich zu ihnen. Im unteren Keller sind die Gänge eng und gewunden und führen durch den großen Felsen. Ein Gang ist mit einer schweren Eisentür verschlossen, die der Gütige Mann nun mit Hilfe eines kunstvoll verzierten Schlüssels aufschließt. Dahinter befindet sich das dritte Untergeschoss, das Allerheiligste des Tempels: die geheimen Kammern, zu denen nur die Priester Zutritt haben. 54 in den Fels gehauene Stufen führen hinab zu einer weiteren Eisentür. Dahinter befindet sich eine riesige Halle, an deren Wänden Tausende Häute von Gesichtern hängen. Zunächst hat Arya ein wenig Angst, doch dann macht sie sich klar, dass sie schon Hunderte Leichen gewaschen hat und ihre Gesichter sie nun auch nicht mehr schrecken können. Der Gütige Mann weist Arya an, sich hinzusetzen und die Augen zu schließen, dann erklärt er ihr, dass das folgende Prozedere wehtun werde, dann schneidet er ihr mit einer warmen und sehr scharfen Klinge im Gesicht. Als Arya spürt, wie ihr Blut über das ganze Gesicht läuft, gibt der Gütige Mann ihr ein sehr säuerlich schmeckendes Getränk. Der Gütige Mann erklärt, dass Mimen ihr Gesicht mit Kniffen ändern können und Zauberer mit Hilfe von Illusionen, dass sie im Tempel von Schwarz und Weiß im Gegensatz dazu aber eine viel tiefer gehende Methode anwenden würden. Der Gütige Mann legt Arya ein neues, ledriges Gesicht über das alte, und als dieses das Blut aufsaugt, wird es weich und schmiegt sich an. Plötzlich wird Arya von Angst ergriffen und bekommt keine Luft mehr, schnappt nach einem unsichtbaren Angreifer und hört ein fürchterliches Knacken, gefolgt von einem entsetzlichen Schmerz. Der Gütige Mann beruhigt sie. Als sie hinterher ihr Gesicht betastet, bemerkt sie zunächst keinen Unterschied. Sie streicht sich über das Gesicht, so wie Jaqen H'ghar es in Harrenhal getan hatte, aber es geschieht nichts. Trotzdem erklärt die Heimatlose ihr, dass sie für alle anderen Menschen nun ganz anders aussehe: ihre Nase und ihr Kinn sind gebrochen, eine Seite ihres Gesichts ist eingeschlagen, und es fehlen ihr die Hälfte der Zähne. Der Gütige Mann erzählt Arya, dass der Vater des Mädchens, dessen Gesicht sie nun trägt, sie oft geschlagen habe, sodass sie eines Tages im Haus von Schwarz und Weiß erschienen sei, um die Gabe für sich zu erbitten. Arya denkt kurz daran, dass das Mädchen ihren Vater lieber hätte töten lassen sollen, aber der Gütige Mann beruhigt sie und erzählt, dass auch der Vater bereits tot sei. Er warnt sie, dass sie vielleicht schlechte Träume haben werde wegen der Vorgeschichte des Mädchens, dann gehen sie wieder nach oben. Beim Hinausgehen hat Arya das Gefühl, dass die Gesichter an den Wänden sich untereinander leise Dinge zuflüstern. In der folgenden Nacht kann Arya nicht einschlafen. Die muss an die Gesichter im Kellergewölbe denken und sieht plötzlich auch die Gesichter ihrer Eltern und die ihrer toten Geschwister unter ihnen. Dann erinnert sie sich daran, dass sie keine Familie mehr haben soll. Trotzdem sieht sie plötzlich auch all die Gesichter derjenigen, die sie bereits getötet hat: der schwarze Sänger, der Stallbursche aus Königsmund, der picklige Junge aus dem Gasthaus am Kreuzweg, die Wache aus Harrenhal und sogar den Kitzler. Arya tötet den alten Mann Der nächste Morgen ist grau, düster und verhangen. Arya hatte auf Nebel gehofft, aber die Luft ist klar und kalt. Wieder muss sie an ihre Todesliste denken, wagt aber nicht, sie laut auszusprechen. Dann geht sie in die Gewölbe, die voller alter Kleider hängen von denjenigen, die in den Tempel gekommen sind, um den Frieden aus dem Becken zu trinken. Arya wählt hässliche Kleider für ihr hässliches Gesicht, dann geht sie absichtlich einen Umweg über die Brücke zur Insel der Götter Richtung Violetter Hafen. Auf dem Weg dorthin kommt Arya an verschiedenen Heiligtümern vorbei, so auch an einem Schrein der Weinenden Dame von Lys, vor dem eine Statue steht, die silberne Tränen vergießt. In den Gärten von Gelenei steht ein vergoldeter Baum von 30 Metern Höhe, dessen Blätter aus getriebenem Silber bestehen, und in der Holzhalle des Herrn der Eintracht flattern ein halbes Hundert verschiedene Schmetterlingsarten hinter Fenstern aus Bleiglas. Arya erinnert sich daran, wie ihr das Seemannsweib einmal bei einem Spaziergang von den Göttern der Stadt erzählt hat. Sie hatte ihr das Haus des Großen Hirten gezeigt, den Turm des Dreiköpfigen Trios, die Steine des Schweigenden Gottes, das Labyrinth der Gestalter und den Tempel von Aquan, dem Roten Stier. Nun überquert Arya die Brücke zwischen den beiden Zwillingstempeln von Semosh und Selloso und macht sich auf dem Weg zum Hafen, wobei sie den Lumpensammlerhafen und die Kuppeln der Überfluteten Stadt passiert. Am Hafen der Glückseligkeit torkelt gerade eine Gruppe betrunkener Seemänner aus Lys heraus, als sie vorbeikommt, aber sie sieht keins der Freudenmädchen. Das Schiff hingegen ist noch geschlossen, vermutlich schlafen die Mimen alle noch. Ein Stück weiter trifft sie allerdings auf Tagganaro, der mit Casso, seinem Seehund, und einem Ball für die Menge spielt, während ein neuer Beutelschneider sein Handwerk verrichtet. Tagganaro blickt Arya sogar an, erkennt sie aber nicht, dafür klatscht Casso mit den Flossen, und Arya zieht schnell weiter, bevor sie doch noch erkannt wird. Als sie am Violetten Hafen ankommt, geht der alte Mann bereits an seinem gewohnten Tisch seinem Geschäft nach. Seine beiden Leibwächter sitzen bei ihm und bewachen die Tür. Arya setzt sich zwanzig Schritt entfernt auf einen Holzpoller und beobachtet die Szenerie. Obwohl das Wetter so unwirtlich ist, ist der Hafen gut bevölkert. Arya sieht Seeleute, Huren, betrunkene Bravos und einen Roten Priester an sich vorbeigehen. Erst gegen Mittag erscheint der Mann, auf den Arya die ganze Zeit gewartet hat: ein wohlhabender Schiffseigner, der bereits dreimal Geschäfte mit dem alten Mann gemacht hat, seit sie ihn beobachtet. Arya heftet sich schnell an dessen Fersen, zückt ihr Fingermesser und schneidet dem Schiffseigner blitzschnell ein Loch in den Mantel, um nach seinem Goldbeutel zu greifen. Dabei stellt sie sich dann absichtlich ungeschickt an, sodass der Mann sie bemerkt und sich umdreht. Erbost ruft er sie einen Dieb, versucht vergeblich, sie zu fassen zu kriegen, während Arya mit einer Handvoll Gold die Straße hinunter läuft und in der nächsten Gasse verschwunden. Dort hüpft sie über eine Mauer und versteckt sich eine Stunde lang zusammengehockt zwischen Kisten in einem Lagerraum. Über die Dächer klettert sie später wieder Richtung Haus von Schwarz und Weiß. Später erwartet der Gütige Mann Arya am Rand des Beckens im Haus von Schwarz und Weiß. Arya legt einen Golddrachen aus Westeros auf den Beckenrand. Als der Gütige Mann sie rügen will, dass sie keine Diebe seien, erklärt Arya ihm, dass sie die Goldmünze lediglich gegen eine aus dem Tempel ausgetauscht habe. Der Gütige Mann versteht sofort, was Arya meint: sie hat den alten Mann vergiftet, indem sie den Schiffseigner mit einer vergifteten Münze hat zahlen lassen, weil sie wusste, dass der alte Mann jede Münze mit den Zähnen prüft. Der Gütige Mann wirft den Golddrachen in das Becken und sagt, Arya sei vielleicht doch kein hoffnungsloser Fall. Später in der Nacht erhält Arya ihr altes Gesicht wieder zurück, und zudem übergibt er ihr die schwarz-weiße Robe eines Akolythen. Zugleich schickt der Gütige Mann Arya zu Izembaro, wo sie ihre erste Lehre beginnen soll. Als er Arya fragt, wer sie ist, antwortet sie mit "Niemand". Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Siehe auch * * Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Arya Stark Kategorie:Kapitel, die in Braavos spielen Ein Tanz mit Drachen: Kapitel 27